Hestia's Home
by PhoenixOfChaos722
Summary: After the Second Giant War, Percy thinks he would have a great life with his friends and his wise girl, but he was betrayed with only some left and that left him depressed and angry. Would he be the hero he used to be? Would he ever find love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hestia's POV

I looked down to my hero, he was in a happy mood, but I knew better, as a goddess, I can look at the future of someone with hope. I know that he will be betrayed and forgotten by the gods and his friends, but I didn't forget him. He was the saviour of Olympus, the bane of many monsters, titans and primordial, and he is the first person that I have ever have a crush on, he is Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV

It's been a long time that I have ever been to Camp Half-Blood, although we defeated the giants and their mother, Gaia, the primordial of Earth, but it doesn't mean a peaceful world for the demigods. Monsters that survived the second giant war was killing demigods and mortals non-stop, like they were revenging their mistress. The gods of Olympus given me a task to destroy all monsters that participated in the war…

(Flashback)

The other prophecy seven and I had just fought off a horde of monsters, giants and Gaia with the help of the gods. I looked back to my girlfriend, Annabeth, who was just finishing a hellhound. The sun shone on her ever do beautiful long blond hair, she looked back to me, her face has a little dirt on it with blood on her forehead, but she was still as beautiful as ever, I was staring at her stupidly.

"Seaweed Brain, hey Percy, what are you doing?"

I heard her voice and snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"You really are a seaweed brain, we're fighting in a war and you're just looking at me, are you serious?"

My face turned into a tomato red colour.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about -."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

I twirled and saw Gaia standing far away from me, her eyes shining with anger, I would not suppose that she is grateful with me for destroying her children, the titans and the giants. I levelled my sword and got ready to fight, the ground underneath me shook and swirled, forming a sword in it's mistress hand. Gaia ran towards me with incredible speed and thrown me about 12 feet above the ground, I didn't even have time to defend myself. Just then, Festus flew in and grabbed Gaia off the ground and flew way above the sky. On the back of the bronze dragon sat it's master Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus, with his whole body on fire.

I flew up by making the water particles in the air push me to help Leo destroying Gaia.

"Thanks for the assist, water boy"

"Don't call me water boy."

"Sure thing, Aqua man"

"Don't call me that either."

While Leo was throwing fireballs at Gaia, I helped Festus by using the water in the air to hold her steady, we flew way above the ground and I hope drama king Zeus won't shoot me down with his master bolt for going into his domain. Suddenly, Leo pushed me off Festus' back.

"Leo! What are you doing?"

I fell down and slowly closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was a big ball of fire going out in front of me.

(End Flashback)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I smiled sadly from remembering the events that happened when we won the giant war, Leo was gone, not dead, but gone, Nico and Hades had confirmed it that they cannot find Leo's soul in the underworld, I had this strange feeling that he went back to free Calypso from her prison. I shook these feelings off, at least I have my wise girl with me after the war, I was hoping to make things between Annabeth and I permanent, so I proved to her mother, Athena, that I could propose to Annabeth, I hadn't seen her for about a year and I didn't tell her where I went, for that is one of Athena's requirments. I really hope that she would understand.

I heard someone called my name, I looked up, it was Jason. After the giant war, he decided that he will stay with Piper in Camp Half-Blood because there aren't many rules to follow than Camp Jupiter.

"Hey, Jase, having a good time with Piper?" I said with my eyebrows wiggling.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason blushed while saying, "How about you? Are you ready for proposing to Annabeth?"

"I'm still a bit nervous, do you think that she will say yes?" I asked, stammering.

"Of course, you two have been together for a while now. Plus, the children of Aphrodite are always screaming about how cute "Percabeth" is, and they are the children of the _love goddess_, they must be correct." Jason said. "Oh, and by the way, you have a new brother at camp, he was claimed a while after you left, see you later!"

"A new brother, huh? This day just gets better and better."

I walked to the Athena Cabin, because that is where Annabeth would most likely be in, I knocked at the door, thinking that Annabeth would be the one opening the door because she is the cabin counsellor. To my surprise, it was Malcolm who opened the door.

"Percy, you're back! Annabeth was so worried about you, she was acting strange these days and I hope that you would help her out."

"Malcolm, calm down, and how was she acting strange?" I asked.

"Well, on the first few days when you left she was worried sick, after a while, she didn't even speak about you anymore, she was always getting frustrated and angry."

"Oh alright, I will speak to her."

"Thanks Percy, we were all getting worried." Malcolm said, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Where is Annabeth? I thought that she would be in her cabin." I said, clearly confused.

"Oh, the last I saw her, she was on the beach where the both of you always go, maybe she was thinking about you." Malcolm said.

"Aright, thanks Malcolm." I said while running off to the beach.

I was going near the beach but stopped when I heard two people smooching each other, I looked towards the beach and saw a boy who has green eyes and dark hair.

"Oh so he's my brother." I thought.

I looked at the girl, her blond hair was covering her face, although she looked familiar, I can't really think of a person.

"Hey Annabeth, would you like to date me instead of my ugly and weak brother."

I gasped, the girl was Annabeth? But she wouldn't, would she? I can feel my loyalty to her slowly fading.

"Of course, Victor, I would love to be your girlfriend, you are a better person anyway."

I felt my loyalty to her broke.

I looked at her, tears running freely on my cheeks. "How could you Annabeth, how could you?"

I was leaving when I heard, "Did you hear something Victor?"

"It was probably the wind, my beloved."

I ran quickly to my cabin as the giggling sound of Annabeth was still replaying in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Why does Annabeth do this to me? I thought we were happy together, maybe I was just not enough for her. I sobbed in my cabin, I even didn't notice that someone had entered my cabin. I looked up and saw my full-time favorite goddess, Hestia. I quickly wiped away my tears and bowed to her.

"L-l-lady Hestia." I said, still upset about my _meeting_ with my new brother and Annabeth.

"You don't need to bow to me after all you have done to Olympus and my family." Hestia said warmly, "I know what happened to you and Annabeth, and because of that, I want you to have my blessing, you need hope now more than ever."

"O-o-of course, my lady, I will be h-honored to have your blessing, after all, you are always my favorite goddess on Olympus." I managed a weak smile, then I fainted because of tiredness.

Hestia's POV

I looked down from Olympus again, he now knew that the _wisdom spawn _was cheating on him, his broken and sad look made my heart ache, I teleported down to his cabin for comforting him, he was lying on his bed, face down. I can hear Percy sobbing on his pillow. He suddenly stood up and bowed before me.

"L-l-lady Hestia." I can still hear his whimpering sound as he called me.

"You don't need to bow to me after all you have done to Olympus and my family." I said with hope and happiness. "I know what happened to you and Annabeth, and because of that, I want you to have my blessing, you need hope now more than ever." He is quite deserving of my blessing, so maybe giving my blessing will cheer him up.

"O-o-of course, my lady, I will be h-honored to have your blessing, after all, you are always my favorite goddess on Olympus." He said with a weak smile, then he fainted. I felt my cheeks and ears were warm suddenly, I was his favorite goddess? A grin slowly creped on my lips, I thought maybe I do have a chance on getting his love while teleporting us to my palace.

Percy's POV

I woke up, unfamiliar with the place where I was sleeping in. I felt a pair of warm, soft arms on my stomach, I thought it was Annabeth, but I remembered what had happened last night, Annabeth was cheating on me with my brother, I really hope that it was all a dream, but as much I want to deny it, I felt my connection with Annabeth was broken.

Suddenly, the pair of arms was gone from my stomach, which I was disappointed, because it was so warm and comfortable, I looked behind me and saw a girl with soft brown hair and warm red eyes, her face had a huge gold blush. My eyes widened as I saw who she is.

"Lady Hestia!" I said, while tripping and fell off the bed.

I was still rubbing my head and grumbling of how I just make fun of myself in front of Hestia while Hestia giggled, it wasn't like a loud or forced laugh, just pure angelic, it was probably the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Um… Lady Hestia, why are you here? Where am I?" I asked frantically and blushing.

"Oh, you are in my palace on Olympus, as well as why I'm here, I was kind of _caught_ by you while I put you onto bed, I didn't want you to sleep with your brother after your encounter." Hestia said, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes, thank you for comforting me in my cabin." I said, but I was thinking how cute she was when she's blushing.

A bright light appeared before Hestia and I, and Hermes stood, looking bored, he was in his usual business outfit and holding his caduceus while George and Martha was arguing about something, most likely rats or which one of them Hermes liked better.

"Hestia, Zeus needs you in the throne room for a meeting. Oh Percy, you are here too! Great, I don't need to go to Camp Half-Blood to find you, you are needed for the meeting too." A big flash of lightning flashed down from the sky. "Oh, that's our cue." Hermes teleported out of Hestia's palace to the throne room.

"Well, we should be going lady Hestia, or drama king would be grumpy for the whole meeting." I said, laughing, thunder rumbled throughout the distance.

"True, Perseus, we should get going, grab onto me and close your eyes." Hestia said while chuckled.

"Awww, Perseus now, a while ago you were calling me Percy." I teased.

"Well, you called me _Lady _Hestia" Hestia retorted.

"Touché, Hestia, Touché." I said, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

We flashed to the throne room, I wondered what they need me for, it isn't likely that the gods will invite_ petty humans _to their _very important meeting_ (notice the sarcasm). In my opinion, it was just some overpowered kids arguing, not that I will say that to the Olympians. I will just try to not get killed by some gods (cough- Ares- cough).

I appeared in the throne room, where some of the gods are looking at me with pity and some with anger, I realized that this meeting would most likely be bad news for me. Hestia left with a bright smile on her face that lit up my day, she went back to her usual place by the hearth to tend the fire.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Zeus thundered.

I turned and face Zeus, who was crackling with energy, probably because I ignored him, the _mighty _king of the gods.

I bowed, "Lord Zeus, why is that I'm in the meeting of the gods?" I asked humbly.

"The gods have a vote, and we have decided to banish you to Alaska." Ares said smugly.

"Wait, why… Dad?" I said, broken for the second time.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I've tried my best to convince that banishing you is a bad idea, but some of the gods," Poseidon pointed at Ares, "have a grudge with you, and the majority wins the vote to banish you.

I was broken once again, my loyalty to Olympus was completely broken with only exception of some of the gods.

I was about to leave when I heard a voice. "Wait."

Hestia's POV

How dare my little brother banish my favorite hero to Alaska, I felt that Percy's hope once again leave him, when all seems lost, I stood from the Hearth and said "Wait."

Percy turned and looked into my eyes, his once shimmering eyes that are filled with happiness was replaced by a dull green color that is empty. My heart broke when I saw my crush like that.

"Zeus, what is the reason that you have to banish the savior of Olympus." I said calmly.

"He is too powerful to survive, he will try to take the throne from me." Zeus said.

"If that is your reason, then I will take no part of it, you will have to banish me if you want to banish Percy." I said, knowing that this is a rash idea.

"Then be it, you will also be banished away from Olympus with that traitor." Zeus roared.

"Come Percy, We have better places to be." I grabbed Percy's hand and teleported to the street of New York.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hestia, I don't mean to get you into this mess." Percy said sincerely.

"It's alright, I wouldn't live with them after they did this to you. I said.

"Um… so what now" Percy asked.

"I want to ask you a question, if you don't mind." I said, blushing fiercely.

"Sure, anything for my favorite goddess." Percy said smirking, as if he knew what I was about to ask him.

"Pe-r-rcy, w-w-would you like to b-be my b-b-boyfriend." I said, looking down, clearly embarrassed.

I didn't hear anything for a while, so I suppose that he doesn't love me. My eyes blinking, a few tears are threatening to drop

Suddenly he lift my head with his finger.

"Tia, I love you too, so I would be honored to be your boyfriend." He said, face redden, I was thinking how cute he was when he's blushing.

"Finally, I found you two, both of you are not the easiest people to find." A voice with power said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I quickly turned as soon as I heard the voice, sword drawn, questions racing through my head, who would be looking for me and Hestia? It must be some dangerous being or monster.

"Protective are you? No, I can assure you that I am no monster or dangerous being if that is what you are thinking." The man said, quite amused.

I saw Hestia narrow her eyes for a while, then she suddenly gasped.

"Oh I see your girlfriend here knows who I am." He said.

Both Hestia and I blushed when he said girlfriend, but Hestia quickly bowed, I was confused that why would she do that, but she pulled me down into a bowing gesture toward the man like her.

"Lord Chaos, why are you here? Hestia said.

Who is Lord Chaos? And why would Hestia, an Olympian, bow to him?

"I could answer your answers one by one." Said Lord Chaos.

"I would like you to respect my privacy and to not look into my head." I said mockingly.

There was a moment of silence, Hestia was gasping and hitting me on the side, ranting that I should not say these disrespectful things to him.

"Haha, I like this one, there has been a while since someone has said these things to me." Lord Chaos said. "And for your information, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe."

Whelp, I guess I will still fail in the school mythology test because I don't even know a famous being like Lord Chaos.

"No I can tell you that you won't fail the test because not everyone know that I exist." Lord Chaos said, "And please, don't call me Lord Chaos, I hate formalities."

"Hey, like I said, privacy please!" I said, hating that he always look into my head to hear what I am thinking.

"Yes of course. Now back to business, I know that both of you have been banished from your family, and I am here to bring you two to my home, where you can have a new family with me." Chaos said.

I thought for a while, this was a great offer, even though my father and mother still loves me, but I can't go back home.

"Hestia, what do you think?" I asked

Hestia's POV

"Hestia, what do you think?" Percy asked.

I pondered for a while, my brother and family has kicked me away from my home.

I have nothing to live for instead of Percy.

I answered, "Yes, Chaos, I would love to live with you and your family."

"I will go with Hestia." Percy said.

"Great, grab onto me and I will teleport you to my home with my sons and daughters, the primordial!" Chaos said, very excited and enthusiastic.

Percy and I grabbed onto him and we flashed away, leaving no sign of us speaking in the place.

We were teleported into an island in space, even as a goddess, I have never been into space before. The island is paradise, it has a nice-looking cottage in the middle, and its front yard are filled with different kinds of flowers that Pan, the god of the wild, would die to see. Birds are singing in the trees, there are some animals rushing into the woods. Above us was space, there are a lot of stars, there's even Percy's favourite constellation, the huntress, Percy and I are staring at everything in awe, it was just so beautiful and full of life. It makes Earth seems like a dumpster.

"Oh, so I guess you like it, looking at both of your faces." Chaos said, grinning from ear to ear, "I made it myself."

"Don't tell them a lie, Chaos, you obviously made them with your wonderful children!" A women said, while appearing from the shadow of a tree, "I just came by and visit our new family members."

"Aww, Nyx! You just had to ruin my fun." Chaos said, stomping like a child.

"Come out, brothers and sisters, don't hide in the shadows, come and meet the new members of our family!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

In front of me, which was now identified as Nyx, is a beautiful women, with long black hair, black eyes that seems very motherly, who is this women?

"Come out, brothers and sisters, don't hide in the shadows, come and meet the new members of our family!"

Suddenly, different men and women appeared either from the shadows or sunlight, the sky or ground. They are all more beautiful and handsome than the gods on Olympus. But their facial features are very different, some have dark eyes and some have blue, some have blonde hair while some have black. How could they be siblings?

"I can assure you that we are siblings, son of Poseidon." The one with a creepy aura said.

"And we are the primordial!" Said the one with light that shone even brighter than Apollo.

"I am Nyx, the primordial of night, and you don't have to show any respect to my mother, Chaos, she's just a spoiled child, I acts like a mother more than her, she always gets whatever she wants just because she is the creator." Nyx said, while pointing fingers at Chaos, who was crossing her arms and huffing, showing she was mad.

"No I'm not, Nyx! I am the oldest and your mother! You will listen to me!" Chaos said, hating that Nyx is treating her like a child.

Wait, Mother?

"Busted." Whispered a man with blue eyes and white hair. But Chaos glared at him and he immediately closed his mouth shut.

Nyx turned to us, "My mother always likes to play around." Ignoring the "Hey" that was coming from Chaos. "She would disguise her voice into a low gruff voice and hide in the shadows to make fun of people, even now the Olympians think that Chaos is a male."

Hestia said, "What? You lied to us?"

"Nyx!" Chaos whined, "That was supposed to be a secret! But yeah, I did lie to you, sorry" She said, looking down.

Now that I look at Chaos, she is a young child with black hair to her waist, her eyes are black with tiny little lights that sparkled in them, like stars in the night sky, and she is wearing a black shirt with jeans.

Hestia's POV

I was watching as Nyx and Chaos argued, this was all I hoped for in my family, that all of the family cares and love each other, even though there is some arguments. I slowly looked down, I still can't believe that my little brother, Zeus, banished me because I did the right thing.

"Don't worry Hestia." I look up from the ground, and a women that I can identify as Hemera, the primordial of Day, "Your new family, us, won't do that to you or each other. This I can promise you."

"Thank you Hemera, I needed that, I'm the goddess of family and home, but it seems that my family forgot that, I am just the immortal little servant girl that tends the Hearth to them." I said, while blinking tears.

"We would never forget you Hestia, you are much too important." Hemera said warmly.

"Um… Can we go in now, I'm tired and I'm hungry." Percy said, to show his point he pointed to his stomach which was grumbling.

"Percy, all you think about is food, I wouldn't want a fat boyfriend, would I?" I said teasingly.

Percy's face immediately reddened like a tomato, Hemera and I laughed at the unfortunate fate of Percy.

"Wait, you can't go in yet, I still have to adopt you." Chaos shouted at us, her argument with Nyx was finally over, and she lost. The other primordials already went into the house, annoyed that they have to watch Chaos And Nyx shouting match.

"What do you mean by adopting us? Although I'm not happy with Kronos as my father, I still love my mother Rhea." I said, clearly confused.

"Didn't Chaos told you?" She turned to Chaos, who was looking down to the floor and nibbling her fingers.

"Um… I might have forgot to tell them… Please don't be mad at me Nyx!" Chaos said frantically, scared that Nyx would have a punishment for her.

"I can't rely on you to do anything!" Nyx said, waving her hands to the air. "Chaos, you can't play in the mortal world for a month and you have to do your duties as the creator of the universe at that time."

"NO!" Chaos wailed, "You can't do that to me, I hate working and you know that."

"That's why it's called a punishment. Now after you adopt Perseus and Hestia, go to your room and do your work."

"Ok…" Chaos said dejectedly.

"Now will both of you accept Chaos as your adoptive mother?" Nyx asked.

"But I already have a great mother." I said.

"I am better!" Chaos suddenly said, but shut her mouth when Nyx glared at her.

"My mother is perfect for me too." Percy said.

"Chaos would not replace your biologically mother, but she would take care of you for your time here." Nyx explained.

I looked at Percy and got the answer in his eyes.

"We accept." Both of us said.

"Great, now close your eyes and Chaos will perform the ritual." Nyx said.

We closed our eyes and heard Chaos chant something that even I, a goddess, didn't understand. Suddenly, I felt power surge through me.

"You can open your eyes now." Chaos said, as happy as before.

I opened my eyes, but I didn't feel anything different, just more power than before.

The fates flashed in, then they did their creepy chant.

"All hail Hestia, primordial goddess of the hearth, hope, fire, family and justice."

They turned to Percy, who was half awake.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, primordial god of ice, destruction, emotions and elements."

Then both of us fainted.


End file.
